Medical examination tables are known to have a patient-supporting surface comprising a seat portion and an adjustable backrest portion. The backrest portion is movable between a horizontal position and an inclined position so that a patient is supported in an upright position during certain examination procedures. Motorized lift assemblies have been used with examination tables to vertically raise and lower the entire patient supporting surface of the table so that in a lowered position, a patient can enter or exit the examination table. The examination table can be vertically raised by the lift assembly to a height suitable for a particular medical examination or procedure.
One drawback with known medical examination tables is that the table's patient-supporting surface is spaced a significant distance above the floor even when the table is lowered to its lowest patient entry/exit position. When the patient supporting surface is spaced a significant distance above the floor, small children, elderly patients or disabled patients often require assistance in order to get on top of the supporting surface before the supporting surface is raised for the examination. Sometimes more than one assistant is required to lift a patient from a wheelchair to the patient supporting surface on top of the medical examination table even when the examination table is lowered to its lowest position.
Another drawback encountered with known medical examination tables is that the examination table lacks a surface on which the physician may conveniently place medical instruments needed during an examination. Typically, the examining physician must have an assistant hold a tray with all the instruments needed during an examination or the instruments are placed on a table located near the examination table. The instrument supporting table takes up valuable space in the examination room and may be accidentally jarred by the physician or assistant so that the instruments may become contaminated and/or difficult for the physician to reach when the instruments are needed.
Another drawback with known medical examination tables is that the examination tables lack sufficient storage space for rolls of paper towels and other bulky items required for the examination or for clean-up of the examination area. Such bulky items are typically stored in cabinets in the examination room but that storage space is generally limited.
Therefore, there is a need for a medical examination table that improves patient entry or exit while providing comfort to the patient during movement of the medical examination table between entry/exit and examination and treatment positions. There is also a need for a medical examination table that improves a physician's access to medical instruments and other items needed during an examination. There is yet also a need for an examination table that improves storage of bulky items required for the examination and clean-up of the examination area.